Insolubles
by Shadows of Liberty
Summary: Une petite série de Drabbles B.B x L.
1. Baignoire

_**Hello !**_

_Ma première publication avec ce compte tout neuf sur ce site que je fréquente depuis si longtemps que je me demandais pourquoi je n'y avais encore rien publié._

_Cette petite série, vous êtes susceptible de l'avoir vue si vous êtes sur **Fanfic-Fr**, où je l'ai postée sous mon pseudonyme **Dark-louve** (pour ceux qui me connaîtraien éventuellement)._

_Donc, voici une petite série de Drabbles sur Death Note avec mon petit Beyond que j'adore et L._

_Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez, et sur ce, bonne lecture !_

_**DISCLAIMER :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et sont la propriété de Tsugumi Ohba et Takeshi Obata._

**Baignoire**

L manqua de faire une crise cardiaque.

-Bon écoutes Beyond...

-Oui ?

-Tu sais que je t'aime...

-Oui.

-Et que c'est pour ça que j'ai accepté qu'on vive ensemble en dépit du fait que tu devrais être en prison...

-Oui.

-Bon...Que tu ressentes le besoin de tuer, je peux le comprendre, tu étais un Serial Killer, que tu t'amuses à faire souffrir tes victimes, OK, tu es un vrai sadique mais...

-Mais ?

-Mais, par pitié, Beyond, si tu les emmènes à la maison, ne les laisses pas décomposer dans la baignoire enfin ! S'exclama L, le doigt pointé vers ladite baignoire.


	2. Moisson

_**Hello !**_

_Me revoilà pour le second chapitre de la série !_

_Merci à ceux qui ont lu, j'espère que le premier Drabble vous a plu, et que vous aimerez aussi le deuxième ! _

_**Réponse aux Reviews :**_

_**Merilith Zvezdnayapy :** Je suis contente que tu aies aimé le premier chapitre, en voilà un nouveau, j'espère que tu l'aimeras aussi !_

**_DISCLAIMER:_**_Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et sont la propriété de Tsugumi Ohba et de Takeshi Obata.  
><em>

_** Moisson**_

Le jeune homme entra dans l'appartement.

-Alors tu t'en es fait combien ce soir ?

-Trois.

-Quoi ? Trois en une soirée ?

-Ben ouais.

-Et ben il y en a qui perdent pas leurs temps ! Il faut que tu arrêtes de partir au quart de tour comme ça ! Apprends à te contrôler Beyond !

-Je sais mais...

-Mais rien ! Si tu ne te contrôles pas tu ne pourras pas rester ici, tu m'entends ?!

-Oui, oui parfaitement, je ne suis pas sourd ! Mais là... je dois dire que c'était tentant...

-Tuer trois personnes en une soirée, il y a que toi pour faire ça Beyond !


	3. Point Sensible

_**Hello !**_

_Voici le troisième Drabble !_

_Bonne Lecture !_

_**Réponse aux Reviews :** _

_**Lithy-Zveda :** Oui, en effet, c'est plus pratique, tu as raison !_

_Je suis contente que tu aies aimé le deuxième, et que tu aies pensé à « autre chose » au début, c'était exactement ce que je cherchais à faire quand j'ai écris ces drabbles. D'ailleurs, la suite sera semblable, bon , je n'en dis pas plus, et je te laisse découvrir ! Bonne lecture à toi !_

_**DISCLAIMER :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et sont la propriété de Tsugumi Ohba et de Takeshi Obata. _

_**Point Sensible**_

-Alors là tu m'impressionnes Beyond ! J'en avais jamais vu d'aussi gros !

-Tu ne dois pas en avoir vu beaucoup alors !

-Non juste le tiens en fait...

Allez viens, on va s'amuser !

-Euh...

-T'inquiètes pas ! j'en prendrai soin !

_**XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo**_

-Va t'en de là !

-Non j'ai à peine commencé !

-Je m'en fout ! Sors immédiatement !

-Bon, on fait une pause.

_**XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo**_

-Allez Beyond ! Laisse moi entrer !

-Non !

-S'il te plaît ! Je vais y allez en douceur !

-Ne me touche plus !

-Si tu avais mis de la crème, tu n'aurais pas de coups de soleil et tu me supplierais pour que je te touche !


	4. Gourmandise Nocturne

_**Hello !**_

_Me revoici pour le quatrième Drabble de la série, j'espère qu'il vous plaira !_

_Bonne lecture !_

_**Réponse aux Reviews: **_

_**Lithy Zveda : **Le quiproquo,une de mes spécialités._

_Esprit mal tourné ? Naaaaaan pas duuuu tout !_

_**DISCLAIMER :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et sont la propriété de Tsugumi Ohba et de Takeshi Obata._

_**Gourmandise Nocturne**_

-L ! L réveille toi !

-Hein ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Beyond ?

-J'ai envie de...

-Quoi ? Non pas encore ?!

-Ben si... tu me laisserais les...

-Tu sais bien que oui ! Mais pas maintenant, il est une heure du matin pour ton information !

-Oui je sais mais là j'en ai vraiment envie.

-Mais Beyond tu en as toujours envie ! Tu ne voudrais pas te passer de ça juste pour quelques heures ?

-Négatif ! Allez L s'il te plaît !

-D'accord, elles sont là.

-T'inquiètes je connais le chemin ! Ah ça y est je les touche !

-Ne mets pas de jus de fraises partout hein ?!


	5. Petit Déjeuner

_**Hello !**_

_Voici le cinquième et dernier Drabble de la série !_

_J'espère, comme d'habitude qu'il vous plaira, et que, la série dans sa globalité vous a plu !_

_Je voudrais aussi remercier Lithy-Zveda d'avoir lu et commenté ma série jusqu'au bout !_

_**Réponse aux Reviews : **_

_**Lithy-Zveda: **Oui, Oui, je parlais bien des gâteaux de L ! X) J'espère que ce dernier Drabble te plaira aussi.**  
><strong>_

_**DISCLAIMER :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et sont la propriété de Tsugumi Ohba et Taskeshi Obata._

_**Petit Déjeuner**_

-Superbe ! Tu es absolument superbe !

-Euh Beyond...

-Oh attend ce petit coin là, je ne l'ai pas encore tartiné ! Bon bouge pas je vais chercher un autre pot !

-Ben ça risque pas !

Quelques instants plus tard...

-Alors ? Je t'ai manqué ? Il faut juste que je termine de te tartiner avec de la bonne confiture pour pouvoir te lécher amoureusement après !

-Beyond...Beyond ! Là je crois que tu en fait beaucoup trop...

-Quoi? Mais qu'est ce que tu racontes ?

Non mais regardes toi, tu es à croquer !

-Beyond...

-Tu es vraiment désirable comme ça !

-Beyond ! Tu parles à une tartine là !


End file.
